La progresión de las cosas
by qaroinlove
Summary: Parece que la gente tiene una idea equivocada acerca de Harry y Eggsy, pero no encontrarán mucha protesta de parte de Harry por ese asunto tampoco. Hartwin / Harry x Egssy Harry Vive AU


**La progresión de las cosas**

* * *

 **Disclaimer;** Nope, Kingsman y nada referente a ellos me pertenece, y esta genial historia es de j_gabrielle a mí solo la traducción.

 **Summary:** Parece que la gente tiene una idea equivocada acerca de Harry y Eggsy, pero no encontrarán mucha protesta de parte de Harry por ese asunto tampoco.

 **N/T:** Hola, vengo con una nueva historia de un nuevo fandom. Ame la película y mucho más el Hartwin *-* espero poder encontrar más fans de este nuevo y emocionante ship saludos!

* * *

Para empezar, es algo natural para ellos. Al igual que la respiración. Harry no piensa en nada sobre Eggsy, cuando el chico está arreglando su cabello después de una pelea, acerca de cómo le quita sus lente de encima y limpiándoles la sangre salpicada antes de ponerlas de nuevo en él. Al igual que no cree que es extraño que siempre se encuentre gravitando de regreso hacia Eggsy en una pelea - como si ambos fuesen dos piezas de imanes, inevitablemente, uno para el otro.

Es orgánico. Natural. Al igual que un corazón latiendo.

— Pásame la crema ¿por favor? — Michelle dice, y Harry lo hace. En los meses que han transcurridos desde que Michelle y el bebé ha llegado a vivir en su casa con él, ha habido una gran mejoría en el aire de su casa, un final más feliz de la escala de las cosas. — ¿Cuándo dijo Eggsy que él iba a volver?

Harry miró hacia el reloj. — En otros 15 minutos más o menos. Él sólo iba a correr. ¿Te gustaría que yo le diera una llamada?

Michelle sonrío suavemente, sacudiendo la cabeza. Ella se veía mucho más feliz aquí. Todos. —Está bien. Yo sólo voy a empezar a hacer el desayuno, entonces, ¿Vienes?

Harry asiente. — Yo te ayudaré.

Ellos trabajan codo con codo en el mostrador. La bebé está en su silla alta, preocupada con sus libros de colorear. Harry atrapa a Michelle mirando en su dirección con la esquina de su ojo, evaluándolo. Es casi un alivio cuando Eggsy entra por la puerta delantera, dejando caer las llaves sobre la mesa del comedor.

— Hola Mamá. Buenos días, Harry. — Él dice en voz alta, un poco sin aliento mientras camina hacia la cocina. — Hola tú. — Él sonríe, presionando besos y limpiando las frambuesas de las mejillas regordetas de la niña.

Yendo hacia su madre, Eggsy deja caer un beso en la comisura de su cabeza. — ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Él huele el tocino friéndose en el sartén, tomando a escondidas una rebanada con un deslizamiento rápido de dedos.

Harry hace espacio cuando Eggsy se desliza furtivamente a su lado. — No seas glotón. Toma un baño primero. El desayuno debe estar hecho en el momento que estés limpio.

Eggsy se endereza, entrecerrando los ojos, brillando con picardía. Tomando el cuchillo de la mantequilla junto a la tostadora, lo lanza. Harry lo esquiva fácilmente con una tabla para cortar, deslizándolo lejos, girándose hacia Michelle cuando resopla en desaprobación.

— Después del desayuno y no delante del bebé. — Ella dice, luciendo seria. Ellos se mueven tímidamente, alejándose uno del otro.

— ¿A qué hora tenemos que estar en la tienda? — Eggsy pregunta, robando una de las rebanadas de pan tostado de la tostadora.

— Tenemos una cita a las once. Yo recomendaría la corbata Drake roja.

Eggsy sonríe fácilmente, rosando la cadera Harry antes de besar a su hermana en la corona de su cabeza mientras camina hacia las escaleras. Tomando los escalones de dos en dos, y Harry mirándolo irse.

— Harry, ya sabes, está bien. Si quieres compartir una habitación juntos. — Michelle le dice, recogiendo a su hija. — Yo sé de ti y mi Eggsy. Yo... veo la forma en que se ven el uno al otro. Es la manera en que su padre solía mirarme, y cómo yo lo miraba. Tú eres bueno para él. Lo haces sonreír.

Harry sorprendido, se traga del todo una carcajada en su garganta. — Señora Unwin, creo que Tú…

— No. Escúchame aquí. Harry, tú haces que mi niño sea feliz. Él siempre fue especial, pero tú lo hiciste que lo mostrara. Él es mejor contigo en todo.

— Yo. — Harry comenzó, parando y soltando el aire en sus pulmones. — Soy mejor con él al alrededor.

Michelle sonrió, depositando a la pequeña en el corral que han creado en la esquina. — Entonces los dos se equilibran entre sí.

Harry tomó las placas desde el gabinete. — Supongo que lo hacemos.

Y es entonces cuando Michelle se vuelve hacia él, con la mano en la cadera. — Pero eso no quiere decir que no voy a venir por ti si le haces daño.

 _H/EH/EH/EH/EH/EH/EH/EH/EH/EH/EH/EH/EH/EH/EH/EH/EH/EH/E_

Eggsy está tirado en el sofá junto a él en el avión después de una misión el fin de semana en Corea del Sur. En la esquina, Roxy está haciendo en silencio las llamadas a sus contactos en el gobierno coreano. Merlín está al timón, pero los hombres no dudan ni un solo segundo que él está haciendo malabares otras dos misiones de otros agentes, mientras que están volando.

— Aquí. Déjame. — Harry siente la insistencia de los dedos contra cuero cabelludo, quedándose quieto cuando Eggsy pasa los dedos por su cabello. Detecta el más mínimo raspado de las uñas contra su cuero cabelludo. Involuntariamente, se apoya en el tacto

— ¿Mejor? —Harry le pregunta cuando Eggsy aleja. Haciendo caso omiso de la forma en que busca el calor de la mano de Eggsy.

El joven hace una pausa, con insistencia en los ojos azul. Llegando a más, él saca las gafas del bolsillo de la chaqueta de Harry. — Espera. — Él dice, deslizándose del sofá y dirigiéndose hacia el baño.

Él mira a Roxy, inclinando la cabeza ante la confusión que se ve en su rostro.

— Aquí. — Eggsy dice cuando regrese, arrojándose de nuevo en el lugar junto a Harry. Dándole las gafas de nuevo a él, sonriendo. — había una mota de sangre en la esquina del cristal.

— Ah, ¿sí? Mi agradecimiento. — Harry acepta, deslizándolo a su lugar.

Eggsy se acomoda ligeramente de nuevo. Harry se relaja de nuevo en el sofá, sonriendo suavemente. Eggsy se quitó los zapatos, moviendo los dedos de los pies, colocándolos a un lado. Deslizando sus pies por los muslos de Harry, poniéndose cómodo. — Pásame tu Tablet, Me gustaría comprobar algo.

Él se la dio sin decir palabra. Harry escuchó cuando su pantalla fue desbloqueada, cuando fue escrita su contraseña.

— ¿Qué piensas de estar en París para la cena? — Harry voltea a través del expediente para su próxima misión.

— ¿El café en el Barrio Latino? Eso va a ser genial. ¿Crees que a mamá le gustaría ir?

— Creo que ella estaría teniendo un día de spa. — Harry miro pensativo. — Nosotros le podríamos dar una llamada.

— Recuérdamelo más tarde.

Roxy limpio su garganta audiblemente y volvió la cabeza hacia ellos. — Chicos, ¿Les gustaría que les diera un poco de privacidad? — Ella sonrió burlonamente.

— ¿Para qué? — Harry le pregunto, apretando los suaves muslos de Eggsy debajo de la tela de sus pantalones a la medida.

Poniendo sus ojos en ellos, se puso de pie, recogiendo su libro. — Traten de tenerlo bajo perfil ¿por favor? — Roxy dejo la cabina, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

— ¿Cuál es su problema? — Pregunto Eggsy negando con la cabeza.

Harry parpadeo hacia la puerta cerrada, frunciendo el ceño levemente. — Si supiera.

 _H/EH/EH/EH/EH/EH/EH/EH/EH/EH/EH/EH/EH/EH/EH/EH/EH/EH/E_

Estaban en el club con los sonidos atravesándolos. Harry moría un poco dentro por la forma en que algunos de estos niños llevaban puestos sus trajes. Eggsy se dio cuenta de la forma en que miraba a algunos de los miembros de la sección VIP y se rió, empujándolo con el codo.

— Relájate. Estas demasiado tenso. — Grito sobre la música. Eggsy se vistió de manera simple esta noche; una inteligente mezcla entre su estilo habitual del reloj y los trajes que parecen cubrir las líneas de su cuerpo.

Señalando al camarero más cercano, le entrega a la niña su tarjeta. — Tengo una reserva bajo el nombre de Dalton.

Ella leyó su tarjeta y lo guío hacia las escaleras, a los salones privados con vistas a la pista de baile. Ella señaló al guardia más cercano y cuando paso delante de él, le marco la parte posterior de sus manos.

— ¿Esto es absolutamente necesario? — Harry le pregunto.

— Me temo que sí, señor. Por aquí. — Ella sonrío, marcándolos y guiándolos más allá del grupo de niños ricos que Harry había estado mirando a antes. Con ella, un grupo de chicas se estableció en su mesa, tomando asientos en los sofás de terciopelo encaramados muy por encima del resto del club. Ellos tomaron sus órdenes y comenzaron a mezclar sus bebidas para ellos.

Cuando hubieron terminado, las chicas salieron riendo a causa de que Eggsy les había lanzado un guiño. Harry tomo el primer tiro que le habían vertido, dejando que la quemadura del líquido calmara la curiosa posesividad que se había apoderado de él. La señora que les había guiado le observaba, divertida. Harry se sentía como si fuese un enojado terrier apunto de morder y ladrándoles en los talones de esas chicas. — Mi nombre es Stephanie y si tienes la necesidad de algo, no dudes en llamarme a mí. Jonah le ayudará en caso de tener necesidad de seguridad. — En eso ella asiente, volviéndose y dejándolo solo.

— Wow. Servicio de botella. — Eggsy hizo una cara impresionado, asintiendo con la cabeza junto a él con ritmo. — Genial.

— Bueno, no te emborraches demasiado. Estamos aquí para trabajar. — Harry le reprendió. Tomando un sorbo de su Martini que acaba de ser enviado a su mesa e hizo una mueca.

Eggsy tomo un profundo resoplido de su mesa de mezclas, alcanzando a Harry y arrojando una pierna sobre la suya. Metiendo la cara en su cuello, inclinando la cabeza de Harry con la otra mano, arrojando las gafas ligeramente torcidas. Para todas las personas que pudieran estar viendo en su dirección en este punto, pareciera que ellos solo estaban en su propia sala de estar.

— Sigue la corriente. El ave de hace un momento pensó que eres mi amante. — Él le dice, con sus labios en la oreja de Harry. — Si piensas en ello, es más o menos verdad.

Harry aprieta la mandíbula, deslizando un brazo alrededor de él y moviéndose hasta que tuvo a Eggsy extendido en su regazo.

— ¿Esta actuación es suficiente para ti?

Eggsy alzó la mirada y vio los halos que desprendían las luces estroboscópicas, y sonrió. Las sombras proyectadas por su cara sólo sirvieron para hacerle parecer un poco más maniático. Eggsy envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Harry, inclinándose tan cerca que sus labios que estaban a un latido de distancia uno del otro. Harry atrajo su mano para retenerlo por la base de la columna vertebral, manteniendo su treta. — Objetivo a la vista. A las nueve, sólo en la cabina del DJ. ¿Lo tienes?

La voz de Roxy sonaba alta y clara en sus oídos. — aafirmativo. Me lo llevo de aquí los chicos. — Ambos giraron para ver a su objetivo en su traje de lentejuelas, caminando delante de ellos sobre sus talones.

— ¿Supongo que eso funciono eso entonces? — Eggsy pregunto, comenzando a alejarse. Harry lo agarro justo a tiempo antes de que él pudiera moverse a un lado. Lo trajo de vuelta sobre su regazo, agárralo por las caderas.

— Todavía no. Lancelot tiene que decirnos que ella tiene el objetivo fijado.

— ¿Ella? — Eggsy elevo peculiarmente una ceja. — Entonces, ¿qué propones que hagamos?

Tomando una oportunidad y mirando al otro lado del club, se encontró con que hay más de un par de ojos que los miraban desde las sombras y la luz.

Moviendo sus manos, las coloco en el culo de Eggsy, apretándolo. Respiró un poco más duro cuando Eggsy jadeo justo al lado de su oreja.

— Propongo que mantengamos nuestro ardid. Incluso si sólo proporciona a Lancelot una cubierta para la extracción, es mejor que nada.

— Está bien. — Eggsy dice de acuerdo, rodando para sentarse al lado de Harry en el sofá. Harry lo deja ir con una muy palpable falta de voluntad que lo recorría. — Pero esto va en el gasto.

— Siempre. — Harry le responde, llegando a servirse y haciendo su propio Martini.

 _H/EH/EH/EH/EH/EH/EH/EH/EH/EH/EH/EH/EH/EH/EH/EH/EH/EH/E_

Eggsy está a medio camino de la puerta cuando se detiene repentinamente, dando una vuelta y corriendo de nuevo. — ¿Se me olvidó algo? Se siente como si se me olvidó algo.

Poniendo los ojos con exasperación, Harry plantó sus manos sobre los hombros de Eggsy, y girándolo de vuelta y marcharon hacia la puerta. —No, yo sé que no. Me asegure de que el coche estuviese bien equipado con pañales extra para el bebé, la bolsa con su fórmula, ella tiene su chupete y suficientes aperitivos para durar tres viajes. Sus libros están en el bolsillo lateral y tu madre ya metió las flores en el coche. No has olvidado nada.

Eggsy sacudió sus manos, volviéndose de nuevo. — ¡Pero se siente como que se me olvidó algo!

Harry lo detuvo justo antes de que pueda subir las escaleras de nuevo por tercera vez. Tirando de él en un abrazo, acariciando suavemente su espalda. — Está bien decir que estás nervioso. No hay nada de malo en eso.

Eggsy se desinfla de forma audible con un tirón de su pecho. Harry sintió como dejo ir la tensión, corriendo suavemente con los dedos en los cabellos suaves de la nuca, calmando a Eggsy. — Esta es la primera vez desde que me convertí en un Kingsman. Yo solo...

— Él va a estar orgulloso de ti. De todo lo que ha logrado. — Harry sonrió, apretando con su mano uno de sus brazos un momento antes de dejarlo ir, sólo para encontrar que Eggsy había empuñado sus manos en la tela de fondo de su bata. — ¿Eggsy? Tu madre está esperando.

— Lo sé, lo sé. Sólo necesito un momento más. Cuando me meta en el coche con ella tengo que ser su hombre grande y yo sólo necesito un segundo más de estar nervioso por esto, eso es todo.

Harry movió sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Eggsy de nuevo. Ellos están allí, al igual que en la puerta de entrada hasta que Michelle tocó la bocina del coche dos veces. — Ve. — Harry dijo cuando se separaron. Eggsy aún mantenía los ojos muy abiertos y la cara pellizcada. — Ve. Yo todavía estaré aquí cuando llegues a casa.

Eggsy asintió. Apartándose lentamente, y volviéndose hacia la puerta. — Prométeme que estarás aquí cuando vuelva.

Harry se ríe, recogiendo a JB cuando lo acerco a él. — Anda o nunca lo averiguaras.

La sonrisa cegadora de Eggsy es contagiosa mientras está de pie en la puerta iluminada por el sol. Se vuelve y entonces él se ha ido. Harry parpadea a la puerta cerrada, mirando al perro en sus brazos. — Los dos estamos completamente ido por ese idiota ¿no?

JB solamente ladra en respuesta cuando Harry entra a la cocina a buscar sus golosinas.

 _H/EH/EH/EH/EH/EH/EH/EH/EH/EH/EH/EH/EH/EH/EH/EH/EH/EH/E_

Abriendo lentamente los ojos vio el ceño fruncido y la cara de reproche de Merlín. — Bueno, hola allí. Se trata de una maravillosa bienvenida de regreso a la tierra de los vivos.

— Te dispararon. Dos veces en el pecho.

Harry se encuentro a sí mismo intentando salir, haciendo una mueca cuando sintió tirar los puntos de sutura. — Nada nuevo entonces. Vamos Merlín, no es como si nunca me han herido antes.

Merlín chasqueo la lengua. Harry odiaba cuando hacia eso. — Bueno, es la primera vez que tuviste a alguien que no ha salido de la habitación. — Afirma maliciosamente, señalando con la cabeza hacia el bulto dormido y doblado en el sillón de la esquina de la pantalla.

Harry parpadea como un búho ante el bulto, de vuelta a Merlín, y luego al bulto de nuevo.

— ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¿No debería estar él en África?

Merlín resopló, hojeando su pantalla táctil. — No iba a dejarte. Dijo algo sobre la última vez que esto sucedió y que pensaba que estabas muerto.

— Ah.

— Sí. Ah.

Harry apretó su mano libre de cables. — Harry. No comiences esto si tú no estás planeando hacerlo bien para él. — Merlín le dijo, ladeando la cabeza hacia él.

— No sé lo que quieres decir.

— No somos tontos ni somos ciegos. Todos hemos visto la forma en que lo miras y cómo él te mira.

Es entonces el temperamento de Harry erupciono rápidamente en una sensación de ira ardiente. Otro de estos conceptos erróneos. —No puedes decir eso. ¿La mirada que nos damos unos a otros? ¿Cuál? Es Eggsy. No es más que Eggsy.

Merlín sonríe ampliamente. — Pero él es _tu_ Eggsy.

— Si él es el Eggsy alguien, ese alguien es el mismo. Y si él quiere ser el Eggsy de alguien, esa es su elección. — Harry gruñe, respirando con dificultad. Él siente la ira inundándole rápidamente ante la idea, la idea de que Eggsy podría estar dando esa pequeña sonrisa tranquila que sólo da a las personas en las que confían y cuida.

Merlín le da una palmadita en el hombro. — Sigue diciéndote eso, señor. Lo que te ayude a dormir por la noche.

— Merlín...

— No. Escúchame, Harry. Él es un buen chico, y dejando eso de lado, no eres exactamente un jovenzuelo en plenitud. En este negocio tomamos lo que podemos conseguir y nos lanzamos en ello de todo corazón, porque esto es lo que hacemos. Eso es quiénes somos. Haz rápidamente un movimiento antes de que realmente se convierta en el 'Eggsy " alguien más. — Merlín asintió significativamente.

Llevándose la mano a los ojos, se rió húmedamente. — Es como dijiste. Yo soy un hombre viejo, muy viejo y él tiene un millón de millas por andar antes de que él sea un viejo decrépito como yo. Él necesita...

— ¿Qué necesito?

Harry dejo caer su mano, notando el breve pánico que empujo adelante a través de la máscara de la cara de Merlín.

Eggsy se sentó. Con feroces ojos azules, y determinados. — Dime. Dilo en mi cara. Dime, ¿qué es exactamente lo que tú piensas que yo necesito?

Merlín dio un amplio paso hacia atrás. — Y esa es mi señal.

Eggsy se puso de pie, caminando hacia a él que estaba postrado en la cama. Harry se desplazó con inquietud cuando la puerta se cerró en la parte posterior de Merlín.

— Dilo Harry. Por favor.

Harry se atraganto con un suspiro entrecortado. — Necesitas a alguien mejor que yo. Alguien que no sea yo. Alguien que este menos dañado y roto. Tú mereces a alguien que te de todo.

Eggsy se rió de esto. Era un ruido demente a medio camino entre una risa y un graznido. — Idiota. — Él le dice y es una cosa cariñosa, y Harry siente el peso de su mano en la mejilla.

Harry abre la boca para hablar, cuando Eggsy se inclina sobre él, apoyándose en los barandales, deslizando sus labios. Harry necesita un momento para comprender lo que esta sucediendo, pero cuando lo hace, él tiene a Eggsy tirado sobre la cama, con respiraciones desiguales y a juego con la suya, irrumpiendo con sus ruidos el silencio de la habitación.

— Eggsy. —Harry resopla, ahuecando con sus manos los lados de su cara. — Eggsy, ¿estás seguro? Porque si vamos por este camino no puedo volver jamás de él y yo no hago las cosas a medias. Te estoy dando algo que juré que nunca le daría a otro.

Eggsy tomó su mano, y la presiono en medio de su pecho, donde se sitúa su corazón. — El mío ya es tuyo.

— Ridículo, eres un ridículo. — Él solloza entre besos y tirando a Eggsy aún más cerca, completamente esclavizados por sus emociones. — Ellos utilizaran esto en contra de nosotros. Ellos usaran esto para hacernos daño.

— Harry eres un idiota, puedo cuidar de mí mismo muy bien. Tú me has visto en el campo. Yo no tengo que demostrarte que puedo cuidar de mí mismo y de tu culo perfectamente formado. — Eggsy se alejó, con la cara enrojecida con el placer y la felicidad.

— Así que te has dado cuenta.

— Incluso los reclutas necesitan algo para pasar la formación a través de esas noches frías. — Dirigiendo sus hábiles dedos por el cabello de Harry, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Las comisuras de sus ojos se arrugaron tenuemente, y la forma en que las curvas de sus ojos eran hermosas medias lunas se plantaron en el corazón de Harry y batiéndolo un poco más rápido. — ¿Esto es por lo que te resistes? — Entonces Eggsy pregunto, con voz suave y tierna.

— Como si alguna vez pudiese resistir por mucho tiempo. — Harry respondió, suspirando pesadamente. Él sostuvo su mano sobre el cuello arrugado de la camisa de vestir de Eggsy. —Quise decir lo que le dije a Merlín. Te mereces a alguien mejor que un viejo dañado, y cínico como yo. Te mereces a alguien completo y al margen de las cosas que hacemos.

Eggsy le golpeo suavemente sobre la parte posterior de la cabeza. — Te debo golpear más fuerte, pero no creo que quiera oír a Merlín darme un sermón por abrir tus heridas. Tú y yo vamos a tener una charla sobre esto cuando consigas salir de aquí.

Harry lanzo su cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo teatralmente. — Está bien. — murmuro, sin emoción. — Pero al menos dime que tomaras mi mano y me besaras sin sentido cuando yo no esté de acuerdo.

— Eso lo puedo hacer. — Eggsy se rió, presionando suavemente sus labios sobre los de Harry.

H/EH/EH/EH/EH/EH/EH/EH/EH/EH/EH/EH/EH/EH/EH/EH/EH/EH/EH/EH/EH/EH/EH/EH/EH/EH/EH/EH/EH/EH/EH/EH/EH/EH/EH/EH/E

* * *

Hola! De nuevo yo, pero esta vez con un nuevo fandom… ya saben, esto no está beteado y la personita que me dijo que me podría ayudar la respuesta es !Si! no recuerdo quien fe, así que me haría un enorme favor mandándome un MP :D como sea, gracias por su preferencia.

Thanks j_gabrielle!


End file.
